dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Vaughan Kendells
} |name = Vaughan |image = Vaughan_New.jpg |px = 270px |caption = |title = Bann |gender = Male |race = Human |class=Rogue |location = Denerim |voice = Nicholas Boulton |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Vaughan Kendells (referred to as Vaughan Urien in the City Elf Origin), is the sadistic son of the Arl of Denerim. He is the primary antagonist in the City Elf Origin and also may appear during Rescue the Queen. Involvement if Soris and the hero leaves the women behind on the estate. If the deal is rejected, the City Elf will have to fight and kill Vaughan and his accomplices. No matter how quickly the City Elf finds Vaughan, they cannot prevent him from hurting Shianni. Rescue the Queen If Vaughan is alive, he will be met (for a second time if playing as a City Elf) in Howe's dungeon in Denerim. At this point in the game, Vaughan is a prisoner of Arl Howe. He begs for his life, offering in exchange his vote in the Landsmeet or the key to his locked chest, which contains 40 . With enough persuasion, the Warden can get the key and leave Vaughan captive. Zevran will lose for releasing Vaughan, while Morrigan will gain . There is no approval change from Zevran, Alistair, Sten, or Morrigan for killing him. Clicking on Vaughan first before the cell door may make it impossible to free him, the door will begin giving the same brief comment as clicking on Vaughan directly (the door remains locked). Reloading before clicking on Vaughan first will be required.}} Landsmeet Vaughan can be seen during the Landsmeet if The Warden trades Denerim's vote for Vaughan's life. Leliana's Song Vaughan makes a cameo in Leliana's Song, though he is only heard and not seen. A servant tries to warn Vaughan about a strange noise she heard in the hallway (likely Leliana and her party), but he only strikes her for speaking out of turn. Tug will comment that the boy "will grow up to be something special one day." Bugs *If the Warden is of the city elf origin and killed Vaughan, the young noble can still be seen during the Landsmeet when the Warden will select their champion. *Some players report being unable to speak to Vaughan who may just 'snore' when you click him. As with most NPCs in the dungeon, right-click on the cell bars (as if to open). This will begin the dialogue, where you can choose to release Vaughan or not. Players also report working around this issue by reloading a save-game or exiting/returning to the dungeon. If none of the above are working it is also possible to stand near Vaughan with the cell door targeted, then cast a Area effect spell on or near him. Once the spell has expired, it may be possible to interact with the cell door and start the dialogue. *Another trick that sometimes works to get Vaughan to talk is throwing Ice/Fire/Acid bombs at the NPC Templar in the cage next to Vaughan's. * Vaughan's lockbox will sometimes not be available to open even if you got the key from him, as of version 1.04. The cause appears to be leaving the dungeon before speaking to Vaughan, then going back and talk to him. The only known way to avoid this glitch is to remember not to leave the dungeon before getting the key. *If you experience the above bug when trying to speak with Vaughan, the cause may have something to do with the dialogue with Arl Howe. It may work if you select the following speech options: }} Quotes * "Pfft! I always regret talking to knife-ears! Now I'll just gut your ignorant carcasses instead!" * "It's a party, isn't it? Grab a whore and have a good time!" * "Let's take those two, the one in the tight dress, and... where's the bitch that bottled me?" * "You know elves, every now and then they get this idea in their heads that they're people." * "Ha! If you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties, that's your business, but don't pretend this is a proper wedding. Now we're here for a good time, aren't we boys?" (at the City Elf's wedding) * "I'll gut you myself!" (if you refuse his bribe) * "The Warden im with the Warden (if you freed him from his cage he will support you in the landsmeet) Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Rogues Category:Nobles